1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat dissipation apparatus which can extend to increase heat dissipation area.
2. Description of Related Art
As electric technology grows rapidly, devices operate at higher and higher speeds and consequently produce and accumulate more and more heat. When safe operational temperatures are surpassed, devices fail to work and may even break down.
A conventional heat dissipation technique is to attach a heat dissipation apparatus 100 to an electrical device such as a chip, as shown in FIG. 1, and even to mount a fan on the heat dissipation apparatus 100. A heat pipe may also be used to improve heat transfer efficiency.
In computer systems, interior space varies depending on the computer case to which the motherboard corresponds; for example, ATX and AT motherboards. Conventionally, for a heat dissipation apparatus installed on a chip of an add-in card such as an accelerated graphics port (AGP) card, the heat dissipation efficiency of the apparatus varies slightly between computer systems of different sizes due to a constant dimension and surface area of the heat dissipation apparatus relative to the volume of each computer system.
To improve the heat dissipation efficiency, most conventional techniques enlarge the scale of the heat dissipation apparatus to increase the heat dissipative area, resulting in a specific and limited applicability.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a heat dissipation apparatus effectively utilizing spare space in systems of various dimensions to gain a heat dissipation benefit.